Naruto Sevens
by Murai
Summary: A collection of short stories involving the main 'good' guys in Naruto. They have a party and play seven minutes with some fun endings. Cute, funny, and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Minutes in Heaven- You + A Naruto Character

I originally wrote this as a quiz for Quizilla, but since the site has been renovated the quiz 'broke' and I decided to post it here. For those who don't know how this would work, I had a starter paragraph about you the reader and how you ended up as a victim of a seven minutes in heaven game. Following the paragraph were several click boxes and each box lead you to a different ending. With the revamp of Quizilla, the beginning paragraph didn't fit and the answer selection was cut, and in essence the quiz doesn't work properly. Thus, I posted the whole thing here. Just select the 'chapter' with the character of your choice's name and read a cute little story about how you and he end up in a closet for seven minutes. Please enjoy.


	2. Choji

You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.

Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.

"Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.

"Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.

"What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.

"Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.

"How do you play?" Tenten asked.

"When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.

"What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.

"Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game

"I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Violet written on it.

"Violet." You softly called and saw Choji get up. He popped a few chips in his mouth and moved to the closet. You sighed and walked through the door with Choji close behind. Temari silently shut the door after Choji walked in. Once inside you moved to the right to give Choji some space and he walked to the back, sat down, and you could hear him eating his chips. You sighed, all you'd ever seen the boy do was eat.

"Hey, Choji…" You began.

"Hmm?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Why do you always eat chips and other junk food? Wouldn't it be better to eat greens?" You asked trying not to be rude. You liked Choji and didn't want to offend him or anything, but the guy did eat a lot.

"Not enough calories. Like celery takes more energy to eat than it gives you." He explained.

"Oh okay…" You sighed again. "So what should we do in here?" You asked.

"Dunno, too bad it doesn't have a barbeque." He remarked with some sadness. You giggled and shook your head; only Choji could think up a closet complete with barbeque.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how funny would be to have a barbeque in a closet." You answered.

"It's a good idea." He defended himself.

"Yeah, if you want your stuff to catch on fire." You teased.

"Your mean." He muttered.

You didn't know if he was serious or not, but decided say something to make sure. "Sorry, next meal I cook I'll make some for you to make up for being mean." You smiled.

"You cook?" Choji stopped eating his chips.

"I'm a girl of course I can cook. I'm good at it too." You proudly boasted.

You could see his expression in the dim light held some sadness. "Girls don't usually want to cook for me…" He trailed off. You understood he had a confidence problem, but thought he'd be happy you offered to make food for him. You sighed slightly, shook your head, and got up. You walked over to him, gave him a big hug and lightly kissed his forehead.

"I promise I'll cook a delicious meal for you." You smiled. He blushed and lowered his head a bit. You giggled a bit and sat next to him; spending the rest of the time discussing favorite foods. "Time's up!" Ino called loudly. She opened the door and you and Choji walked out. Choji had a slight blush to his face, and you giggled when you noticed. Ino and Shikamaru raised eyebrows at you, but didn't say anything. Temari passed the bowl on and you sat next to Choji continuing your conversation.


	3. Gara

You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.

Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.

"Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.

"Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.

"What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.

"Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.

"How do you play?" Tenten asked.

"When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.

"What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.

"Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game

"I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Marigold boldly written on it.

"Marigold." You lightly spoke wondering who that could be. A few barely audible gasps filled the room and you saw Gaara walk to the closet. You smiled and followed Gaara into the closet. Sakura wished you luck and closed the door. The Kazekage walked to the back of the wall and leaned against it. You followed suit and leaned against the door. "What do we do?" Gaara asked with what you thought might be curiosity.

"I don't know. We could make sand castles." You jokingly suggested. Gaara never really scared you, in fact quite the opposite. You thought he was an attractive boy and always thought he'd be the best at making sand castles.

"Sand castles? What do you mean?" He queried.

You looked at him, though you couldn't see much in the dark. "You know, sand castles. You get a group of friends together and get some wet sand to make little castles and things out of." You smiled brightly at him.

Gaara hung his head a bit, "I've never made sand castles."

"No way. Then Kazekage-sama, we'll have to make sand castles sometime. I bet you'd be really good at it." You smiled and walked over to him. Gaara just kept his head slightly lowered and you wondered if he believed you'd play in the sand with him. On impulse, you reached your hand up and touched his cheek. At your touch, Gaara shot his head up and backed away a bit. "Oh, sorry, I just wanted to see if your sand defense would let me touch you, or if it would block me. Since I'm not going to hurt you I guess it will let me touch you." You smiled and delighted in your little discovery. Gaara looked down again and you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him. You could feel him freeze at your touch, but you didn't let go. "Kazekage-sama, I promise we'll make sand castles together." You declared and lightly brushed your lips to his. "That's so you don't forget, okay?" You explained as a slight blush coloured your cheeks. In the dim light, you saw Gaara nod and a light blush covered his cheeks as well.

You smiled at him, and suddenly felt his arms wrap around you. He pulled you close to his body and held you in a tight embrace. Your light blush turned into a deeper one. "Kaze…" You began, but he pulled you tighter to his body, and you didn't want to break the mood. With a light sigh of content, you leaned into him and let him hold you. The two of you spent the rest of the time like that and were disappointed when the time up call came. "Time's up!" Temari shouted and opened the door.

The two of you quickly backed away from each other, and Gaara was the first to exit. You followed him out and could see a faint blush still on his face, and felt yours burn as well. "Ooohhh. Looks like my little brother has a friend." Temari teased. "That's my brother." Kankuro joined in the teasing. The rest of the group joined in, but more muted since they didn't know how Gaara would react. Temari passed the bowl on and you followed Gaara to a corner and spent the remainder of the game telling him about the sand castles you and your friends used to make.


	4. Kankuro

You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.

Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.

"Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.

"Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.

"What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.

"Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.

"How do you play?" Tenten asked.

"When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.

"What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.

"Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game

"I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Cattelya Orchid abstractly written on it.

"Cattleya Orchid." You read from the slip of paper. You looked up and saw Kankuro get up. He evenly walked to the closet, and you followed close behind. "Have fun." Temari smiled at you and you returned the smile as she closed the door. You didn't know much about Kankuro since he wasn't from your village, but the few times you'd seen him, he'd intrigued you.

"So, what do you want to do in here?" You lightly asked him.

He shrugged, "No idea." You sighed and sat down and Kankuro followed suit.

"This game seems to be rather troublesome doesn't it?" Kankuro suddenly asked you.

"Eh?" You looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"What?" He caught your look.

"I would expect Shikamaru to say something like that." You smiled.

"It's rather rude to talk about a guy other than the one you are spending time with isn't it?" Kankuro unexpectedly asked. You narrowed your eyes with extreme suspicion. If you didn't know better, you'd think Kankuro was hitting on you. You kept looking at him as the thoughts turned over in your head and Kankuro kept a steady gaze on you. After all, alone, in a closet, and in the dark left room for many romantic things to happen. You felt your face blush ever so slightly, and under Kankuro's unrelenting gaze, you hoped he didn't notice. You studied Kankuro's face, and an idea came to you.

"I know what we can do." You smiled ever so innocently.

"What?" Kankuro voiced with expectation and slight suspicion.

"You can take the make-up off your face, and I'll see what you really look like." You held your innocent smile.

Kankuro smiled in that annoying smirky way he did, "I'll take off the make-up, if you give me a kiss after." You paused and thought very carefully about your response. He didn't specify what kind of kiss or how long, so something on the cheek should do.

"Okay, take off the make-up and I'll give you a kiss." You smiled your best salesman smile. Kankuro looked pleased and pulled a cloth out of a pocket. He easily wiped the make-up off and you wondered how it stayed on during battle and everyday wear. "There." He smiled slightly and revealed his face. You looked at that face and involuntarily reached for the ear-like hood he wore. You attempted to pull it off his head, when a pair of hands firmly gripped your wrists. "The agreement was for me to take off the make-up. If you want me to take off my clothes it'll cost more than a kiss." He smiled and you blushed.

You didn't even think about taking off the hood, you reacted rather than thought. The shock of your action reeling in your head, gave Kankuro a lovely chance. He released your wrists and placed a gentle hand under your chin. Gently he raised your head to look up at him, and softly brushed his lips to yours. The blush you had deepened and you found your self unconsciously releasing his hood and wrapping your arms around Kankuro's neck. In return, the puppeteer wrapped his arms around your back and drew you closer, deepening the kiss in the process. Before the two of you could get much further, you heard Temari's voice. "Time's up!" She cried and opened the closet. Her happy expression changed to one of scolding when she caught sight of you in Kankuro's arms.

You blushed again and Kankuro helped you up from the floor and out the door. You expected catcalls and wolf whistles from the other party members, but instead you got knowing smiles. A mix of surprise and suspicion washed over you, and you let Kankuro lead you to the back of the group. Hinata passed the bowl and the game resumed with you and Kankuro lightly flirting at the back of the room.


	5. Kiba

You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.

Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.

"Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.

"Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.

"What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.

"Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.

"How do you play?" Tenten asked.

"When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.

"What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.

"Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game

"I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Zinnia carelessly written on it.

"Zinnia." You called out. You heard an excited yip at your feet and looked down at Akamaru. Before you could react to the cute dog, he pulled at your shoe and seemed to be pulling you to the closet. You couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. You sighed lightly at the dog and turned to the closet. You saw Kiba's back as he entered before you, and you quickly made your way through the door. Tenten shut the door just as Akamaru slipped in.

"Akamaru." Kiba called to his dog, and the cute thing jumped up to him.

"Can I hold him?" The words came out before you thought them.

"Sure." Kiba gently handed the white canine to you.

You just as gently held the squirming ball of fur and hugged him close. "He's so cute." You smiled and scratched his ears.

"He's not cute, he's cool and smart." Kiba countered. Akamaru yipped softly and licked your cheek.

"See he's cute." You hugged the dog again, and he yipped in Kiba's direction. Kiba looked at Akamaru with a strange expression, and the dog licked your cheek again. Akamaru looked in Kiba's direction again, and Kiba broke out into a brilliant blush.

"…Okay, what's the blush for?" You asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh…I think he wants me to lick your cheek…" Kiba said in a quite voice. You barely heard him, but were able to make out what he said, and you broke out in a slight blush too.

"Akamaru, people don't lick other people like dogs do." You tried to explain to the cute fur ball. Akamaru gave you a look that you swore was exasperation, and squirmed out of your arms. "Ah…" You mumbled half in disappointment and half in surprise. When Akamaru landed, he again tugged at your shoe. Puzzled, but understanding he wanted you to move, you took a step forward. Akamaru gave a happy yip and waged his tail. Now you thought you understood what Akamaru wanted. You were surprised at the amount of intelligence the little dog was showing and moved to comply with his wishes. You figured he still wanted Kiba to 'lick' your cheek, and you moved to just a few feet away from Kiba.

"Here?" You asked the obviously happy dog. He gave a light yip and moved to Kiba's side. Akamaru looked expectantly at Kiba, and Kiba just blushed. Akamaru lowered his head in what you guess was the doggy version of a sigh, and began to push against the back of Kiba's legs.

"Wha…" Was all Kiba managed to say before Akamaru full out jumped at his legs. The force of the dog's pounce caused Kiba to fall foreward and collapse into you. The resulting force knocked the two of you to the floor.

"Sorry…" Kiba mumbled with a blush still in evidence. Not missing a chance, Akamaru pounced on Kiba's head, thus forcing him to lean down. The action caused him to lean far enough down his lips lightly contacted yours. The two of you turned scarlet before breaking contact. "Sorry…" Kiba mumbled again and you turned your head. Akamaru was sitting with a very contented expression on his doggy face.

"I take it back." You said.

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"He's cute and smart." You smiled and faced Kiba. "Time's up!" Tenten called from the other side of the door and opened it before either of you could sit up. Noting your positions, you and Kiba deeply blushed again and scrambled to your feet.

"Oooooo….Looks like Kiba had some fun." Kankuro catcalled to the two of you. Other comments erupted and some whistles. The two of you walked out with Akamaru in tow. Ino passed the bowl on and you and Kiba sat at the back of the room with Akamaru contentedly asleep between the two of you.


	6. Lee

**You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.**

**Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.**

"**Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.**

"**Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.**

"**What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.**

"**Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.**

"**How do you play?" Tenten asked.**

"**When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.**

"**What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.**

"**Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game**

"**I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.**

"**Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Daisy written on it.**

"**Daisy." You loudly read from the scrap of paper. You heard a shout from your right and saw Rock Lee jump excitedly into the air. He practically ran into the closet, and you followed after him. Sakura shot an apologetic look to you and shut the door just as you cleared the way. You couldn't see too well in the dark, but you had a feeling Lee was excited.**

**You sighed, "So what should we do in here?" You asked since you had nothing better to say.**

"**I don't know, but I'll come up with something you like or I'll run 50 laps around Konoha village." Lee declared full of determination.**

"**You don't have to run 50 laps if you can't think of anything." You told the excitable ninja**

"**No, I said I'd do it, so I must." Lee stubbornly argued. You sighed and leaned against the wall. You were immensely glad you didn't do missions with him because that gun-ho attitude of his would drive you nuts. You sighed again.**

"**Don't sigh so much or your happiness will leave you." Lee looked at you with concern.**

"**Huh?" You looked at him puzzled.**

"**Every time you sigh, a small amount of youth and happiness leaves you. You should be careful." He explained. Somehow, he reminded you of Naruto. Deciding to play a little prank of sorts on Lee, you walked toward him.**

"**Don't worry about me loosing youth or happiness; I know how to get more." You smiled trying to keep a smirk and giggle at bay.**

"**Really? How?" Lee asked full of excitement.**

"**Well, like this." You said and leaned in close to him. You felt a little blush creep across your cheeks as you lightly brushed your lips to his. You lingered there for a moment and withdrew from the light kiss. Lee's face was bright red, and seeing it caused that tiny blush of your own to deepen. You silently cursed your self for blushing. "There, now I have some of your youth and happiness." You said keeping your voice from betraying the stutter you felt.**

"**Then…I'll just take it back." Lee said in an unusually soft voice. You looked at him and he quickly leaned in and kissed you lightly. The kiss was quick, but that accursed blush of yours deepened and you were sure your face was a lovely scarlet.**

"**Lee…" You began. "Times up." Hinata called from the other side of the door, and slowly opened it. You made sure to turn away from the door so no one would see your blush. You concentrated on controlling the blood flow that fueled the blush, but Lee dragged you out of the closet before you could fully regain composure. Sakura saw the blush on both your face and Lee's and looked relieved. "Big brows got a girl." Naruto jeered to the whistle of others. You ignored them and walked to the window with Lee. Tenten passed the bowl and the game continued. You spent the rest of the evening convincing Lee you had fun in the closet and that he didn't need to run 50 laps around Konoha.**


	7. Naruto

**You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.**

**Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.**

"**Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.**

"**Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.**

"**What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.**

"**Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.**

"**How do you play?" Tenten asked.**

"**When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.**

"**What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.**

"**Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game**

"**I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.**

"**Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Hyacinth carelessly scrawled across it.**

"**Hyacinth…" You sound out. The flower was unfamiliar to you and you hoped you pronounced it well enough. "Yatta!" Naruto jumped up. You quickly turned and walked to the closet. A slight blush crept across your cheeks and you wanted to get into the dark before anyone noticed. You heard and felt Naruto follow you into the closet. As soon as the two of you walked through the door, Sakura giggled a little and closed the door. You walked to the back of the closet and leaned against the wall with your head slightly down.**

"**What was it we were supposed to do in here again?" Naruto asked.**

**You sighed, "Ino said anything we wanted."**

"**Oh yeah, hee." Naruto smiled. You couldn't see too well in the dark, but you knew he had a huge grin on his face. "So ______-chan, what should we do?" He asked.**

"**Doesn't matter to me, whatever you want is fine." You said in a quiet voice; the blush on your face getting darker.**

"**Hmm." Naruto mumbled and walked over to you. You pushed yourself closer to the wall and kept your eyes down. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked with some concern. "You look like you have a fever." He pressed his hand to your forehead.**

"**Uhhhh, no I'm fine." You stammered. "We only have a few minutes left, so…" You trailed off and felt that accursed blush of your getting even deeper.**

"**Yeah, I don't know what to do…guess I'm not too good at this game." Naruto lowered his head a bit. "Do you think I'm annoying too?" He asked in a quiet voice. Fearing he might be sad, you shot your head up. In the process, your lips brushed his. The sudden contact made both of you blush brilliantly and a few seconds passed before either of you thought to break contact.**

"**Uhhhh, sorry I didn't realize you were so close. I…" You began, but were cut off when Naruto suddenly pulled you into a hug.**

"**Can I just hold you?" Naruto asked in shy voice. You nodded and snuggled into his warm chest. You spent the remaining few minutes wrapped in Naruto's arms.**

"**Time's up!" You heard Sakura's voice on the other side of the door. Just before the door opened, you and Naruto separated from the embrace. "Alright come out." Sakura grinned at you. Naruto walked out first, and you noticed he had a slight blush across his face. Seeing his red face made you think of the events in the closet and you felt your face get hot too.**

"**Huh? Naruto's actually quiet?" Ino remarked with a slight smile.**

"**Their faces are all red too." Kiba grinned. Several others began to giggle and you didn't really want to know what they were thinking. You took a glance around the room and saw Hinata looking at the floor. You had a feeling she'd been using her Byakugan to look through the door and you felt a bit sorry for her. After all, she liked Naruto just the same as you. Once the giggles and comments died down a bit, Sakura passed the bowl to and the game resumed. You wound your way through the group and spent the rest of the game sitting next to Naruto.**


	8. Neji

**You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.**

**Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.**

"**Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.**

"**Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.**

"**What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.**

"**Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.**

"**How do you play?" Tenten asked.**

"**When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.**

"**What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.**

"**Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game**

"**I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.**

"**Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Iris elegantly written on it.**

"**Iris." You called out. Neji stood up and silently walked to the closet. You quickly turned from the group to hide the encroaching blush. You'd had a crush on Neji for the longest time, and were nervous. "He doesn't bite." Tenten whispered to you and gently pushed you forward. You thought she was taking the situation well, but then maybe she was mistaking your hesitation for fear, or dislike, or something. You nodded and slowly walked to the closet. Neji was already inside, and as soon as you walked through the door, Temari shut it. Neji stood at the back of the closet and you shyly leaned up against the door. You hopped Neji didn't see or hear how fast your heart was beating.**

"**You are nervous, why?" He suddenly asked and your slight blush got deeper.**

"**Uh…I'm just overwhelmed that's all." You shyly replied and could tell he wanted a further explanation. "See, I uhh…admired your taijutsu skills and being alone in here is just ummm…I don't know how to say it." You wished he'd let it drop, and hoped he couldn't see your by now scarlet face.**

"**Admired?" Neji unrelently questioned.**

"**Yeah." You paused for a second and decided to be brave and ask a question you've wanted to ask him for awhile, but were to shy to. "Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want." You hurriedly added.**

"**Yes." He allowed.**

"**Okay, this is probably and oversimplification, but to use your technique, you basically force your chakara into the other person's right?" You began.**

**Neji thought for a second before replying. "Yes, though that is a gross oversimplification."**

"**Your technique doesn't work unless you can see the chakara points, but do you think I could umm…borrow the technique and force chakara into pressure points instead?" You meekly asked permission to use the Hyuuga taijutsu. You could feel Neji look at you, and you lowered your head.**

"**An interesting idea, though you don't need permission to modify a technique." He explained. Your blush spread to your ears and you lowered your head again. You stood like that for a few seconds and since he didn't seem to object to talking with you, you decided to stand next to him. You took a step forward and tripped over your own feet. Before you fell to the ground, an arm wrapped around you and pulled you close to a warm body. Since you and Neji were the only ones in the small space, you knew Neji pulled you to him to keep you from falling.**

"**S…sorry I'm not usually so clumsy." You tried to push off from him, but he pulled you back. You blushed and didn't know what to do.**

"**Your eyes tell me you are nervousness is due to something about my presence, so you can't move until I don't make you nervous." He said and you thought you heard a slight teasing tone in his voice, but weren't sure.**

"**Okay, just umm…don't look through my clothes or something…" You teased in a small voice.**

"**Don't what?" Neji asked confusion obvious in his voice.**

"**You know, your eyes see through things right? Just don't see through my clothes or something." You felt that obnoxious blush again.**

**Neji pushed you away from him and he looked at your face. "I wouldn't, or couldn't, or I never thought about that, I mean I don't know if it would work…." He rambled off and in the dim light, you could see a brilliant blush creep across his cheeks. Before you could assure him you were only joking, "Time's up!" Ino's voice called from the other side of the door. She opened the door and looked at your faces with a large grin. The two of you walked out with scarlet faces and everyone started in on catcalls.**

"**And what were the two of you doing in there?" Ino teased. You kept your eyes on Neji's feet and followed him to the back of the room. You took a quick glance to your left and saw Tenten's face. She looked both sad and angry and you felt sorry for her. You would have left Neji's company, but you wanted to explain the comment about seeing through clothes. Sakura passed the bowl and the game resumed with you and Neji talking quietly in the corner.**


	9. Sasuke

**You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.**

**Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.**

"**Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.**

"**Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.**

"**What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.**

"**Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.**

"**How do you play?" Tenten asked.**

"**When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.**

"**What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.**

"**Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game**

"**I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.**

"**Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Anemone neatly written on it.**

"**Anemone…" You slowly read out. A slight movement caught your eye, and you turned to see Sasuke walking into the closet. Your face flushed ever so slightly and you turned to the closet. You turned your back to the group and felt a dangerous aura directed at you. Not wanting to see the evil looks you were sure Sakura and Ino were giving you, you quickly entered the closet. "Have fun." Tenten smiled as she closed the door. You were happy to have pulled out Sasuke's flower, but dreaded the exit from the closet since you knew the dangerous auras you felt came from Sakura and Ino. You heard a sigh from the other side of the closet and turned to face the direction of the sigh.**

"**What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked abruptly.**

"**Ummm…I don't know. What do you do in a closet?" You asked not really expecting a response. Sasuke didn't respond and you heard him slide to the floor. "We could talk…" You half-heartedly suggested, but didn't expect much of a reply.**

"**What did you want to talk about?" You felt Sasuke glare at you, and you knew you had to answer carefully. Obviously, he didn't mind talking, but you knew if the discussion annoyed him in the slightest he'd clam up and ignore you. Or tell you to be quiet. "Ummm…well I did want to ask why you chose anemone as your favorite flower." You meekly said.**

"**Does it matter?" Came Sasuke's gruff reply.**

"**Not really. I just wondered." You looked down at your feet. "You sound like Sakura." Sasuke admonished.**

**You slid down and sat on the floor. Sasuke's comment hurt a bit, but you knew he didn't necessarily mean to be harsh. "Sorry, I'm just not used to quiet places. I like having people around, but I'll be quiet now." You felt like crying, but at least Ino and Sakura wouldn't have a reason to get too mad. Suddenly you felt Sasuke get up and walk the few steps to you. Your heart beat a little faster and you reminded yourself you still had several minutes of the game left. You could hardly believe it when Sasuke stopped next you and sat down just inches from your right. His presence so close to you made you nervous and you involuntarily shivered.**

"**Are you cold?" Sasuke asked. His casual question surprised you a little and a tiny blush crept across your face.**

"**No, I'm fine." You quietly answered. Sasuke leaned closer to you and looked at your face.**

"**Your face is a bit flushed, are you sure you are okay?" He asked. You couldn't respond with his face so close to yours. Instead you stared into his dark eyes. The expression there wasn't warm per say, but it wasn't cold either. Suddenly he pressed his forehead to yours and your blush burned brighter. "I…I'm fine really." You stammered and tried to push him away. Pushing directly in front of you rather than to your right, you fell forward. Before you hit face first into the floor, an arm wrapped around you and pulled you safely to Sasuke's body.**

"**You are not alright." Sasuke proclaimed and continued to hold you. Rather than deny his statement and risk him pushing you away, you snuggled further into his embrace. A few minutes later, a chorus of angry words broke your bliss. "Alright, time's up!" Sakura and Ino flared. Tenten opened the door and Sasuke helped you up. He put his arm around your waist and supported part of your weight. You blushed and avoided making eye contact with either Ino or Sakura. "Woot! Sasuke's got a girlfriend!" Naruto whistled and several other guys joined in with a few wolf whistles. Tenten passed the bowl on and the game resumed. You spent the rest of the evening ignoring the game and avoiding eye contact with Ino and Sakura since Sasuke was hovering protectively near you.**


	10. Shikamaru

**You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.**

**Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.**

"**Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.**

"**Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.**

"**What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.**

"**Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.**

"**How do you play?" Tenten asked.**

"**When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.**

"**What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.**

"**Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game**

"**I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.**

"**Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Poppy lightly written on it. "Poppy." You read from the slip of paper. You heard a sigh from someone to your left and saw Shikamaru stand up. "This is so troublesome." He said and walked to the closet door. You followed behind him and Ino closed the door. You walked to the back of the closet and sat down. 'He's probably just going to sleep.' You thought sadly to yourself. You heard Shikamaru mumble something and he sat down next to you. You smiled a little; at least he was sitting next to you. You knew he didn't really like girls too much or wasn't very interested in them, but you hoped maybe you could befriend him.**

"**Uhhhh…Shikamaru?" You quietly asked.**

"**What?" He replied with a bored tone of voice.**

"**What is it you want to do?" You asked him.**

"**Watch the clouds." He answered.**

"**Huh?" His comment caught you off guard.**

"**Clouds don't have a care in the world and are free." Came his unprompted reply. You looked at him and tried to figure out exactly what he was saying. You couldn't watch the clouds while sitting in a closet, and you didn't think they were all that free. After all, clouds had to go wherever the wind took them; the wind had more freedom.**

"**I think I know what this game is about." Shikamaru sighed.**

"**What?" You asked curiously.**

"**Getting a guy and a girl in a dark enclosed space can only mean a set up. Ino might not have known, but the game is supposed to be played so the guy kisses the girl while they are in the closet." Shikamaru explained.**

"**Oh…I guess that makes sense." You blushed. You liked Shikamaru and wouldn't mind playing the game the proper way, but…**

"**Do you want to play the game properly?" His voice interrupted your thoughts.**

**Your light blush deepened, "If you want. I mean we should play the game the way it was meant to be played right?" You were flustered and hoped your statement wasn't too bold. Before you had too much time to think about your situation, you felt Shikamaru lean close to you. You unconsciously looked up and saw his face very close to yours. Time slowed down as his lips lightly brushed yours and lingered for a few moments. His lips were soft and warm. All too soon, he broke the touch and you could see a blush across his face.**

"**There, now we just wait for them to open the door." He said returning to his original position. Your already flushed face must have turned a beautiful shade of crimson. Your heart was beating very loudly and you desperately hoped Shikamaru didn't hear it. The two of you spent the rest of the time silently lost in thought. Forever seemed to pass until Ino finally called to you.**

"**Time's up!" She shouted and opened the door. Shikamaru was the first to stand up, and he offered you his hand to help you. You accepted with a light blush and he led the way out of the closet.**

"**Awww…Shikamaru must have fallen asleep or something." Ino said with some disappointment. Ino's teasing brought a slight blush Shikamaru's face.**

"**Ho, ho looks like maybe something did happen." Kankuro teased and both Shikamaru and you blushed. The rest of the group caught on and whistled or giggled as the two of you took seats under one of the windows. Ino passed the bowl and you ignored the rest of the game. Instead, you spent the rest of the party sitting next to Shikamaru and sneaking glances at him while he slept.**


	11. Shino

You stretched and peered at the brilliant full moon above you. You smiled with joy and thought about your recent elevation to Jounin rank. Hokage-sama gave you your exam mission this morning and you passed with flying colours. Basking in the light from the moon, you continued to walk to your house. With a light skip to your step and humming softly to yourself, you walked down the street and approached your door. Just before your hand reached the knob, you paused. Something didn't feel right.

Before you had time to further asses what was amiss, the door swung open and a chorus of congratulations broke out. "Huh?" Was all you could muster. "Congratulations on passing your Jounin exam." Sakura happily pulled you through your own door. "Oh, thanks…" You were still flustered by the group. Once you got into your home, you looked around at the group gathered in the house. Everyone was there. Your friends from the leaf village, the sand siblings, and even Sasuke lounged in your living room.

"Now that everyone's here, we should play this game I read about." Ino announced.

"Great, this'll be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and you couldn't help but agree with him.

"What's the game?" Naruto asked full of curiosity.

"Well it's called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'." Ino smiled.

"How do you play?" Tenten asked.

"When you have a party with guys and girls together you have the guys write their names, favorite animals, favorite colours, or something on a sheet of paper and put it in a bowl. The girls then draw the slips of paper out of the bowl and have to stay in a closet for seven minutes with the guy who wrote on the paper." Ino explained.

"What happens in the closet?" Kankuro asked.

"Ummm…the thing I read said the guy gets to do whatever he wanted with the girl." Ino answered. You looked around at everyone's faces and saw some people were excited while others looked like they dreaded the game

"I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's play!" Naruto excitedly shouted. After some cheers mixed with a small amount of grumbling, you retrieved the materials needed to play. Ino passed the paper and pencils to the guys and told them to write the name of their favorite flower. Sakura passed the bowl around and the guys put their paper in it. "Since this party is for ______, she gets to draw the first name." Sakura smiled and handed you the bowl. You reached your hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper with Heather written on it.

"Heather." You read off the slip and looked around the group. Shino silently stood up and walked to the closet. The other girls shot some sympathetic looks to you, and you followed Shino into the closet. Sakura shut the door, and you leaned against it. You didn't have any aversions toward Shino, just his bugs. How a person could let a colony of bugs live in their body was the creepiest thing you could think of.

"So…what do you do in a closet?" You asked Shino for lack of anything else to say.

"You put stuff in it." He replied matter of factly.

"Funny." Your voice replied with heavy sarcasm. "Though I guess I should be thankful you aren't trying to introduce me to each of your bugs." You teased. Shino looked at you, or at least you thought he looked at you. With the glasses on it was hard to tell. "It was a joke. You were supposed to ask why so I could say I'd never remember all of them." You explained disappointment slightly in your voice. He still hadn't responded to you and you couldn't read his expression with the high collar and glasses. You decided to take off his glasses and walked the short space to him.

"What?" He finally said something when you approached.

"I want to see your expression, so I'm taking off your glasses." You explained and reached up. Just before your hand reached the rims, you caught sight of one of Shino's bugs crawling across the lens. You jumped back and barely contained your squeak of shock. You stared at the little thing and it had the audacity to flutter its back wings and look cute. The creepy, accursed bug was looking at you, and it was acting cute. "Uhhh…that bug…" You stammered and pointed to the little thing.

"He says you're funny." Shino replied.

You had no response to that. After all, what do you say to a bug that says you're funny? "Okay, and what am I supposed to say to that?" You asked with a very slight edge. To your chagrin, Shino had the nerve to shrug. "Alright, bug or no bug, I'm taking off those glasses." You moved toward him again, and felt a strange presence behind you. Looking back, you saw a small army of the little bugs crawling across the floor to you. This time you let out a little squeak and jumped back bumping right into Shino. You felt an arm reach around you and steady you. "Sorry…" You mumbled.

"Are you afraid of bugs?" Shino asked curiously.

"Not afraid…they just creep me out…" You tried to explain.

"Hold out your hand." Shino instructed. You obeyed and the little bug that was on Shino's glasses fluttered onto your hand. You shuddered with revulsion and tried to back away, but Shino wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his body

"He'll stay with you until bugs don't bother you." Shino explained and you swore you heard a small laugh in his voice.

"Uhhh…okay…does he have a name?" You said trying to keep your voice from betraying your disgust at having a bug in your hand.

"No. You can give him one if it makes you feel better." Shino said and continued holding you. You looked at the bug that was back to doing the cute routine and thought about some names. Before you could think of a good one, Tenten called to you from the other side of the door. "Time's up!" The door opened and you made no move to leave. The bug had all of your attention. Shino removed his hands from around you and grabbed your free hand. He led you out of the closet to the tune of several wolf whistles. Ignoring the group, you were lead to the back wall and sat down next to Shino. Temari passed the bowl, and you spent the rest of the party asking Shino about names for the little bug that was rapidly becoming like a cute pet to you.


End file.
